La cita (Xenovia)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: eh aqui mi segundo one shot tratara sobre la pequeña aventura de xenovia para decirle a nuestro gran oppai dragon lo que ne verdad siente, ¿que pasara? ¿se lo podra decir? este es el rpimero de una larga lista de one shots de dxd todos tendran de titulo la cita pero en parentesis la protagonista en turno hoy es xenovia y la final de la lista para cerrar con broche de oro sera rias


**Eh aquí el segundo one shot de mi cuenta disfrútenlo**

 **Titulo:la cita(xenovia)**

Issei estaba muy feliz su vida era buena, tenia el harem que siempre quizo, era muy poderoso, su familia lo quería, vali era su rival y a la ves su hermano (emocional no de sangre) pero se le hacia raro, ya que Xenovia, aunque estaba en el Harem, nunca le expresaba sus sentidos abiertamente el creía que solo era una exhibicionista que lo quería para procrear pero a la ves lo confundía porque era muy celosa (y admitiéndolo el es lento en aspectos de AMOR) cosa que no paso desapercibida por nuestra protagonista del dia de hoy, ella no sabia como decir un TE AMO a pesar de todo lo que ah echo, esas simples palabras le costaban mucho pero ella se daba cuenta de que Issei se alejaba de ella ya que lo único que ellos hacían era o pelear contra demonios, ángeles caídos, dragones, etc y la otra cosa era a Xenovia intentando violar a Issei por ende el ya casi no estaba con ella por temor a esto y no porque no la quisiera si no porque el no sabía como tratar con ella con las demás muchachas era sencillo relacionarse ya que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos pero con ella era distinto ya que no quería lastimarla o si la embarazaba de verdad el temía que cumpliera su objetivo y se fuera ya con el bebe con ella, simplemente Xenovia era complicada.

TODO lo explicado antes era exactamente el regaño que RIAS le metio a XENOVIA después de que esta le preguntara porque Issei se aleja de ella

X-QUE PUEDO HACER BOUCHO-SAN?

R-escucha xenovia no me molesta compartir Issei asi que el miércoles no habrá clases quiero que le pidas una cita a nuestro dragon y le aclares tus sentimientos, tu, yo, akeno, asia, etc, sabemos que el es muy veloz para entender cosas pero en cuestiones que incluyen el verdadero amor es extremadamente despistado asi que si tu no se lo dices el te creerá solo una exhibicionista que lo quiere por su poder

X-ok lo hare pero con una condición

R-CUAL?

X-que me de su palabra de que usted y las chicas no nos espiaran, osea de por si va a ser difícil decírselo y con sus miradas me será imposible

Rias a regañadientes acepto ya que sabia que era verdad asi que después de palticar la mando con Issei

Nuestro héroe venia en el pasillo pensando en OPPAIS cuando lo llamaron

X-ISSEI-SAN

I-QUE SUSCEDE XENOVIA-CHAN?

X-el miércoles no hay clases asi que me gustaría invitarte a salir y te prometo que será una cita normal sin condones, ni acoso, solo tu y yo divirtiéndonos

I-lo prometes?

X-si

I-rias esta deacuerdo?

X-ella me dio la idea y me dio su palabra de que no nos espiaran

I-bien entonces a que hora nos vemos. ¿Qué te parece a las 10:00 a.m?

X-deacuerdo entonces hasta el miércoles.

El dia llego, Issei se quedo en casa de vali porque la presidenta le dijo que querían tener una charla de chicas con xenovia y el seria una distracción. Al salir xenovia traía un blusón negro de manga que se le transparentaba el top negro que traía debajo, unos shorts-jeans hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas muy bonitas además de que las muchachas la maquillaron muy bien, se sentía raro; ella salio de la casa

R- DIVIERTETE

AK-SE FEMENINA

A-RIETE DE SUS COMENTARIOS

K-NO LO GOLPEES

RW-NO LO ACOSES

I-NO HAGAN NADA INDEBIDO

RP-SE ATENTA CON EL

Tantos consejos la marearon pero salio de la propiedad y todos la veian siendo honestos se veía espectacular, solo esperaba que a su cita le gustase, se vieron en el templo donde Issei se encontró con akeno el dia de su cita, el traía una camiza de mezclilla arremangada hasta los antebrazos unos jeans oscuros pegados y unos tennis negros además de una gorra muy bonita color negro

X-te ves muy guapo (dijo colorada hasta las uñas)

I-EEE gracias? (francamente no sabia tratar a xenovia)

X-(ALGO MOLESTA) q….que…..que opinas de mi ropa?

(BUENO ERA UN COMIENZO) I-te ves magnifica ese look te queda perfecto te hace ver mas linda! (dijo efusiva pero honestamente)

Esto rompió el hielo el rato ya no fue incomodo se divirtieron, jugaron, pelearon, etc. El problema llego cuando fueron a comer, xenovia recordó el consejo de ravel-chan asi que dejo a Issei y ella trajo los alimentos pero al regresar derramo todo sobre el, pero este hizo una pequeña broma para que no se sintiera mal, el caballo de rias recordó el consejo de asia, asi que se rio sonora y fingidamente haciendo que todos los miraran, esto la incomodo asi que recordó el consejo de akeno y sucedió lo mismo que cuando ella se unio al equipo

X- _Lo siento Issei-kun Nyan (dijo con voz kawaii pero con cara fría e inexpresiva)_

I-que pasa con esa voz no queda para nada con tu expresión

X-(ya normal) lo siento

Optaron por irse a la salida Issei hizo un comentario inconscientemente a lo que xenovia se disponía a golpearlo, el encontró su error y se disponía a recibir el golpe pero solo encontró a una xenovia arrodillada llorando

I-QUE OCURRE? NO ERA MI INTENCION OFENDERTE LO SIENTO MUCHO XENOVIA!

X-NO! NO! NO! PLANEE ESTA CITA PARA PODER DECIRTE CUANTO TE AMO PERO ES UN DESASTRE, TIRE LA COMIDA, TE ENSUCIE, HIZE QUE TODOS SE NOS QUEDARAN VIENDO, YA NO PODRE VERTE A LA CARA LO SIENTO ISSEI

Se disponía a echarse a correr pero Issei la alcanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo

I-yo también te amo xenovia esperaba esto hace mucho tiempo de echo yo creía que solo me querias por ser un dragon ahora todo sera diferente porque también me correspondes

X-(SECANDOSE LAS LÁGRIMAS) EN SERIO?

I-CLARO QUE SI

Llegaron a un parque e Issei le pregunto a xenovia

I-Hace cuanto me quieres?

X-me enamore de ti desde que le pediste a miguel sama que nos dejara rezar a mi y a asia entendí que todas las mujeres de tu alrededor no te querían por ser un dragon sino por tu gran voluntad y corazón

i-yo tarde un poco mas, me enamore de ti cuando vi lo asustada que estabas por la desaparición de asia cuando me transforme en el juggernaut drive ahí me di cuenta que me gustas mucho

X-ya veo ahí fue

I-oye xenovia te puedo pedir un favor

X-CLARO LO QUE SEA

I-yo se que estabas siguiendo instrucciones de las muchachas hace rato asi que cuando tengamos otra cita solo se tu misma asi podremos divertirnos en serio

X-JIJI DEACUERDO LO PROMETO

Issei solo la tomo de la cintura y le dio un gran beso lleno de amor y alivio porque ambos sentimientos eran correspondidos

 _ **TACHAAAAN AQUÍ MI NUEVO ONE SHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LEERLO Y SI NO BUENO YA SE FREGARON PORQUE SI LEEN ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LO ACABARON. PERO SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE EL TITULO TENIA ENTRE PARENTESIS A LA PROTAGONISTA? ESO ES PORQUE SEGUIRE MANDANDO ONE SHOTS TITULADOS LA CITA PERO CON LAS DEMAS MIEMBROS DEL HAREM DE ISSEI LA FINAL SERA OBVIAMENTE RIAS, EMPEZE CON XENOVIA PORQUE DESPUES DE LA PRESIDENTA EL PERSONAJE QUE MAS AMO ES LA CABALLO DE DXD ASI QUE LOS VEO EN LA SIGUIENTE CITA**_

 _ **CON OPPAIS EUPHORIA1400**_


End file.
